No Regrets
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: What happened to Teague's mother? Pirates of the Caribbean/Hell Girl crossover


**This story is sort of a prequel/sequel combo story I wrote to A Father and Son Moment. The story A Father and Son Moment would fit where I put the two lines...**

* * *

It was a dark stormy night as lone sailor walked towards what he once called home. The storms at Shipwreck Island were said to be the roughest storms to sail through, and that, if you were not able to sail through one, you weren't meant to be there. Of course, since he was raised in Shipwreck Cove, Captain Teague knew exactly how to get through...

Even if he didn't want to be there...

Inside Shipwreck Cove could only be described in two words: total chaos. It looked as though the whole family had been fighting since Teague left. Almost two years ago...

In fact, they were still fighting right in front of him...

Teague rolled his eyes, before pulling out his pistol and firing at the ceiling. That started everybody, and they looked up. "Teague!" Teague's mother shouted. "Where the hell's that Bilge Rat?"

Teague took a deep breath to calm himself down. "The 'Bilge Rat' is in the Caribbean." He said through clenched teeth. He hated when his mother referred to his son, Jack Sparrow, as that 'Bilge Rat'. Actually, by this point, Teague hated his mother, who was always plotting ways to kill Jack...

She nearly did on three separate occasions, the only ones Jack knows about.

"What!?" Teague's mother shouted. "You mean I gotta sail all the way over there to-"

"Stop trying to kill him already." Teague shouted back. He would've said more if he hadn't felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and there was his wife, smiling at him.

His wife was the only reason Teague ever came back. His wife, Danielle, had pale skin, dark brown hair, and mysterious brown eyes. She was wearing Teague's favorite dress: a red dress with floral embroidery, which matched perfectly with his jacket. "Teague." She said. "Let's go to our room."

Teague followed Danielle into their bedroom, where he took off his jacket and threw it onto a chair, before laying down on the bed. "That boy's something."

Danielle sat down next to him, handing him a run bottle. "What did Jackie do this time?"

"You should've seen that boy fighting! It was like he became an expert!" Teague said, smirking, now sitting up. "I didn't even realize it was him 'til I saw that bandana!" Then he noticed the worried look on Danielle's face. "Though I think he's been using his words to win fights more often than his sword."

Danielle let out a sigh of relief. "So, you let him stay in the Caribbean?" She asked, suddenly worried again. "What if he's caught by the Navy?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine!" Teague said. _'Might not want to tell her that he was caught by the Navy under my watch.'_

"Teague, what if your mother goes to the Caribbean after Jackie while you're here?" Danielle asked. "Lord knows what she'd do to him. And with you here, who's going to protect him?"

"He can manage. After all, it took me almost a year to find Jackie, and that's after I talked to Tia Dalma." Teague said, before pulling something out of his pocket. "I actually ran into him twice. First time, he was in a fishing boat. The next time, he was on board the Fleur de la Mort. According to the story Captain Laura Smith told me, Jackie defeated Captain Torrents for the Fleur and the Trident. Apparently, Jackie's now doing anything and everything in his power to annoy Captain Smith." He then threw something to Danielle. "Jackie told me to give that to you the last time I saw him. He said that he got that on one of his first adventures."

Danielle opened the small box. Inside was a gold necklace with a ruby pendent in the shape of a rose. "Oh Jackie's grown so much!" She said, looking up at Teague, before realizing something. "Oh! You must be hungry! I'll go get something for you to eat!"

Teague watched as Danielle ran out, before laying back down. After a few seconds, he felt as though someone was staring at him. He sat up and turned around to look out the window, the only one in Shipwreck Cove that wasn't boarded up. He saw nothing, and dismissed it...

Little did Teague know that he was being watched...

* * *

The next day started out just like any other day for Teague on land. He ate breakfast with Danielle, went to check on the Misty Lady and her crew, went shopping with Danielle, the usual. When Teague got back to Shipwreck Cove, however, his day changed completely. His mother was packing her bags, along with most of the family. Teague pulled his brother aside. "Ace, what's going on?"

"Mum found out that Jackie's on the Fleur. She's planning on blowing her up." Brannigan whispered. "I tried talking to her, but she wont listen. I'm not sure why she's so determined, but I do know that she's noting going to trying, this time, until Jackie's dead. I'm sorry, but it's probably for the best if I get my family out of here before she returns."

"Right." Teague said, walking away.

Ten minutes later, Teague was sitting at a table, alone, in a nearby tavern. He had no idea what to do this time. He had given his crew two weeks off, starting that morning. By the time he'd be able to track down the whole crew, buy supplies, and get the ship ready to cast off, his mother could already have a head start.

By the time he caught up to her, it could already be too late...

"Have you heard of Hell Correspondence?" A teenage girl asked her friend at a table near Teague's.

"You mean, like with the Hell Girl who takes revenge for you?"

"Yeah!" The girl said. "I heard that some girl from that old inn near the beach used sent them a letter!"

"But wasn't that girl found washed up on the beach?"

"Exactly!" She said. "They say if you ask for Hell Girl's help, you end up dead."

An hour later...

Teague stood at the docks, slipping a rolled up piece of paper into an empty rum bottle, before stuffing the cork back in. He then looked down at the bottle. What the girl said kept echoing through his head. _'They say if you ask for Hell Girl's help, you end up dead.'_ Teague then closed his eyes, took a deep breath and threw the bottle out to sea...

When he opened his eyes, he was facing a red sunset. "What the Hell?" Teague said, before turning around. There stood a girl under a tree. The girl had pale skin, long black hair, and glowing red eyes. She was dressed in a black kimono with huge rainbow flowers sliding down. Teague drew his sword. "Who are you?"

"You summoned me." She said. "I am Enma Ai."

"I summoned-" Teague started, before realization hit him. "You're Hell Girl? Hmm...for some reason, I thought you'd be older..."

Ai ignored what Teague said, and held something out to Teague. A black straw doll with a red string tied around the neck. "Take this. If you truly wish revenge, untie the scarlet thread from it's neck. I will take your tormentor straight to Hell. However, to curse someone is to dig a double grave. In return for the revenge, after you die, your soul will fall straight into Hell. You will never know the joys of heaven, left to wonder in pain and agony for all of eternity."

An hour later...

Teague was walking back into Shipwreck Cove, with the straw doll in his pocket, when he heard a scream from the kitchen. He drew his sword and ran towards the kitchen. Outside the door stood his niece, Valerie. She stood there, clearly shaken by what she saw. "Uncle Teague! It's Aunt Danny!" She said, talking about Danielle. "Grandmama's stabbed her!"

Teague ran in and there was Danielle on the floor, laying unconscious in her own blood...

The next thirty minutes for Teague were the roughest ones. He took Danielle to a small room-where he kept medical supplies usually used for Jack's injuries, pulled out the knife (his mother's knife), stitched up her stab wound, then wrapped her up in some clean linens he kept in there. Then he sat down to the chair next to the bed his wife was laying on, waiting. Teague had no idea whether or not Danielle would make it...

"She still living?" Teague's mother asked.

"For now." Teague said.

"I hope she dies." Teague's mother said. "That way, the stupid wench and her bilge rat son will both be gone." Then she left...

Teague got up and ran out to the hall. "Mum!"

Teague's mother turned around. "Yeah?"

Teague pulled the doll out of his pocket. "Enjoy Hell." He said, pulling the thread.

"Your grievance shall be avenged." A voice said, and with that, Teague's mother vanished...

* * *

Years later...

Teague found himself kneeling in a boat. He looked up, and couldn't help but to smirk. "It's been a long time, Enma Ai. You haven't changed."

She looked down at him, once again ignoring his comment about her looks. "Why would you poison yourself?"

Teague sighed. "I have nothing left to live for." He said, looking out at the lanterns. "Though I'd like to thank you, for what you did for me all those years ago. I was finally able to make amends with Jackie last night. Thank you. Now, I have no regrets."

"Very well then..." Enma Ai said, just as they passed through the large gate and the bells on her bracelet rang...

* * *


End file.
